In a storage system, as the amount of data used on each site increases, the importance of the data also rises rapidly. Hence, in order to protect the data, a high level of reliability is required. Therefore, in order to protect data from a logical fault (system fault) and a physical disaster, a disaster recovery configuration is applied to the storage system.
In a storage system to which a disaster recovery configuration is applied, for example, the management computer manages, among the plurality of sites, sites other than a backup site as primary sites and a backup site as a secondary site and, during normal operation, remote-copies data which is stored in the storage apparatus of each primary site to a storage apparatus of the secondary site via a data network, manages the remote-copied data as copy data and, when any primary site is subject to disaster, restores tasks by using copy data which exists on the secondary site. Here, using virtualization technology enables restoration resources to be shared on each site and the resources of each primary site to be collected on the secondary site.
As a system which adopts this type of technology, for example, PTL1, PTL2, and PTL3 may be cited. PTL1 discloses a technology according to which, if the management server receives a restore request from outside, the management server calculates the restore time required when executing the required restore processing on the basis of information which is collected from the storage apparatus, determines, from the calculation result, a restore method with the shortest restore time, and notifies the task server of the determined restore method, and the task server executes restore processing by means of the restore method notified by the management server.
PTL2 discloses a technology according to which remote copying is performed between a plurality of sites, and if a fault occurs with the remote copy configuration, a new copy path is detected and remote copying is restarted using the detected copy path.
PTL3 discloses a technology according to which a management server stores the current resource amount of each data center, and if a resource amount required by a user system is input, it is determined whether, in response to the generation of a fault in an area to which a data center belongs, it is possible to secure, as a backup resource, a resource amount which would enable a user system to be disposed at a data center belonging to an area unaffected by the fault, and if it is determined that such a resource amount can be secured, information specifying a primary resource amount which is to be assigned to the user system, at the data center which is the usual location for the user system, is output.